062214maenamsami
aestheticChitin AC began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 22:44 -- 10:45 AC: Maenam walks up to Sami after tucking away her phone back into her purse, having a bit more trouble than you would expect a seadweller would have standing straight in this weird, slippery world. "Hey Sami, like, got a minute?" 10:45 AA: "Sure, what's up?" 10:45 AC: "Ryspor told me something about when we find Libby." 10:46 AA: Sami frowns a bit at Ryspor's name. "What'd he say?" 10:48 AC: "He said that like, we should expect traps around wherever she is," she says as she takes a moment to adjust her eyepatch, "Pacifically they were like... traps based around Balish coming for her so um..." she frowns a bit herself, " you uh.. might be careful using your breathy powers." 10:48 AA: "OH! Wow. Yeah, I guess I hadn't even thought about that." 10:48 AA: "You're right, I'll try not to do Breath-y things. I guess I really WILL have to use my magic if we get in too deep." 10:49 AC: She nods, "Yeah, I figured we would probably have to. Just like... be careful with it okay?" 10:50 AA: "Okay. Thanks for warning me." 10:50 AC: "Not a problem" she says with a smile, "Um, how're you like... holding up?" 10:51 AA: "What do you mean?" 10:51 AC: "Whale I mean... this whole thing is kinda rough and junk. Are you doing alright?" 10:52 AA: Sami sighs. 10:52 AA: "I'm okay. Except I'm getting sick of how much crap they keep piling on Beau." 10:53 AA: First those cruel illusions, then that business with the Nate echo and the tentacle....THING. 10:55 AC: Maenam nods, "Yeah, it is a lot..." 10:55 AC: "I'm like, not gonna lie this game kinda sucks." 10:55 AA: "It totally does." 10:56 AA: "And the worst thing is--they seem to be doing this to us to stop us from winning the game, but I don't even CARE about winning the game in the first place! I just want to keep the people I care about safe!" 10:56 AA: "The game can go soak its head." 10:58 AC: Maenam puts her hand on Sami's shoulder, mostly out of reassurance, but also a bit to maintain her balance, "Yeah, I hear you. But like, at the same time... I guess we shold also be kinda grateful for the game too I guess?" 10:58 AA: Sami sighs. "I guess. It's the only reason we're alive I suppose." 10:58 AA: "But it still sucks!" 10:59 AC: Maenam nods, "And like... that's why we're going to give it a shell of a fight to win it, right?" 11:01 AA: "I guess. I don't know. It sounds like there might be side effects we never thought of." 11:02 AC: "Oh um... like the Scratch?" 11:03 AA: "Not just that. People have been saying that us winning this game will destroy all these worlds here. And the only reason the Echoes were trying to kill us was because they don't want to die when we win." 11:03 AC: Maenam frowns a bit. "That... does suck caviar, I'm not going to lie..." 11:04 AA: "Assuming they're telling the truth, yeah. But I don't know why they would lie about it." 11:05 AC: "Whale, if they're from the game, maybe they're trying to win it too? Or like, some form of win anyway?" 11:05 AA: "I don't know. Maybe!" 11:05 AA: "I guess it doesn't matter really. If they're trying to kill my friends, I have to stop them one way or the other." 11:08 AC: "Right!" Maenam nods, "and besides that, I don't think I like the idea of like, being stuck in here. Like Libby..." she sighs again, "I can... totally see why she wants to leave this place so badly..." 11:11 AA: "Yeah. I think I'm with you on that. It would be nice to live in a universe that isn't actively trying to murder me and my loved ones again." 11:15 AC: "Totes." Maenam smiles and gives Sami a small nudge, "Um... Ryspor seems to be doing like... better, by the way... I thought you might like to know." 11:15 AA: "Ughh. I'm glad he's feeling better, but I'm not very happy with him right now. I can't believe he signed that contract!" 11:16 AA: "I'll say this--he'd better flippin' survive the scratch and make it up to that kid somehow. It's the only chance he has of making things right." 11:17 AC: "I'm like.... I'm shore he will!" she says with a smile, more trying to reassure herself, "I'm shore his kid will be alright... we'll make shore of it!" 11:24 AC: "Oh um.. I kinda had an idea for like, finding Libby." 11:25 AA: "What's that?" 11:27 AC: "Whale, I was thinking maybe I can try and use my bloody power to find her? Like... maybe help seaweed her out?" 11:27 AA: "Hmm. Could work. It'd probably be easier if we had someone around who was close to her....but Ryspor went with the other team and we don't know what's happened to Balish." 11:30 AC: Maenam frowns a little again, "Yeah true... but like... maybe I have enough of a uh... connection with her to work?" 11:31 AA: "Maybe! It's definitely worth a shot. Probably the best lead we've got." 11:32 AC: "Alright then when we decide to move out, I'll give it a try!" She says, looking around for a moments, "Um... by the way, isn't this place kinda...weird?" 11:33 AA: Sami looks around at the surroundings and blushes. "Yeah. Yeah it is." 11:33 AA: "But Doir's a weird guy, so I guess it makes sense." 11:35 AC: Maenam snickers, "Yeah totes... but still, I was like... kinda expecting more salt and junk." 11:35 AA: "Yeah....I don't think we're on LOSAR. I think we're on LOVABO." 11:36 AC: Maenam blinks, "LOVABO?" 11:36 AA: "'The Land of Vixens and Baby Oil.' Doir's world. The icky water and the sexy ladies are kind of a give away." 11:37 AC: Maenam's face grows sullen suddenly. "Is that why I like... can't walk anywhere without flippering around?" 11:38 AA: "Could be. I think we're going to have to find a way to get to LOSAR from here if we're going to find Libby." 11:41 AC: "Glllluuuuubbbbb" she says with an exaspirated sigh, "if that's the case, I totes can't wait to get moving again. This place creeps me out. I think I might like, scout around and see if I can find a portally thing around..." 11:42 AA: "Okay. Good luck." 11:42 AC: "Thanks Sami, I'll like, let you know if I find anyfin!" 11:44 AA: "All right. Please do." 11:45 AC: Maenam trudges off, sliding around as she does with another loud "GLUUUUB!" -- aestheticChitin AC ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 23:46 --